


Reminiscing on the Past, Looking Forward to the Future

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, i did another one, so this one is just a bunch of fluff like the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion was digging through a box when he found a small teddy bear and note that Nezumi had given him, many years ago. He reminisces on the past, and decides to finally let Nezumi know how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing on the Past, Looking Forward to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic for this fandom, inspired by a tumblr prompt. I'll include the prompt at the bottom, in another note. I proof read it this time, but if you find errors of any sort, let me know, and I'll fix them. Also, sorry if the characters seem out of character, but I got carried away writing this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it~
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I don't own No. 6 or it's characters, and I likely never will. If I did, we all know it would have ended differently.

Shion and Nezumi had been sharing a small little apartment for a while now, after finally getting back together when they got fed up with being apart for years at a time. Shion remembered the first time he met Nezumi; it was when he was in his early teens, making it through middle school. Nezumi had been a transfer student, only a few years older, but he seemed uninterested in anything or anyone in the school, like he had been there for as long as he lived. Shion found it curious how Nezumi acted, and being the person he is, he wanted to talk to Nezumi. After many tries at a conversation with him, Nezumi finally accepted Shion's curiosity, and answered some of his questions. This pattern continued until Nezumi found himself beginning to like Shion's presence, and after a few years, they realized that they had been secretly loving each other. They became a couple, and were happily spending as much time with each other as they could, but after a few years, Nezumi had disappeared, and Shion found himself in a state of depression. It was when Shion had been around his mid twenties when Nezumi returned, sitting on Shion's bed like he hadn't been gone for so long. They had lived together since, but found a new, slightly larger living area, and were beginning to slowly decrease the pile of boxes in the corner of the room. 

"I have to go buy groceries for supper, Shion. I'll be back soon, okay?" Nezumi said to Shion, who was currently feeding their small pet mice a few small pieces of bread. 

"Mmmkay. Have a safe trip, Nezumi." Shion replied, smiling at the other as Nezumi pulled on his coat. Shion turned back to the mice, watching to make sure that they were content with what he gave them, and listened as the door clicked shut. The lock clicked in place, and Shion was already getting uneasy with how quiet it was. Deciding a distraction would be nice, he quickly paced to the other side of the room, into their small kitchen, and switched on the radio. It played classic music, and Shion found himself humming to it after only a few minutes. He walked into the living room once more, and stared at how empty it was; the number of boxes in the room was still more than the pieces of furniture they had set up already. A couch, a coffee table, a writing desk, and a checkered rug was all they had managed to put in the living room so far. He sighed, making his way to the corner of boxes, and hefted one onto the rug. Shion figured that he may as well do something productive while he waited for Nezumi, and he quickly opened the box, only to stare at the contents with wide eyes. 

"This is...oh, it's been so long since I've seen this!" Shion exclaimed as he picked up the aged teddy bear. It was originally dark brown, with gleaming button eyes, and holding a cute red heart in it's arms. The heart had said something cheesy on it, but now it was no longer able to be read. Through the years the color slowly dulled, becoming a lighter brown, and it's softness had once been much more delightful. The button eyes were now no longer shining, and the bear looked almost as if it had been through hell and back, but Shion still smiled at the memories it brought up. Nezumi had given this to him, long ago. 

"I wonder if the note is also in here..." Shion said to himself, digging through the box, not paying attention to the other accessories, like hair clips, ties, and other random things shoved in it in their rush to move. Shion's hand traced the smooth face of an envelope which looked almost as worn as the teddy bear, and he quickly brought it out and stared at it. There was writing on it; Nezumi's writing. He carefully opened the envelope, taking care of it's poor condition, and pulled out an almost ancient sheet of paper, scribbled drawings on one side, and messy handwriting on the other. His smile was more tender now, and his eyes were threatening to tear up as he read the love note he had received oh so long ago. 

'The first time I saw you, I couldn't have imagined that we would have ended up in this relationship. You were probably the weirdest person I saw in the room, with your almost transparent white hair, and your crimson eyes. That scar, which you desperately tried to cover with a bandage and scarf, you let me see after only a few days of talking. You are an airhead, you know that? But I've come to realize that through these last times we've talked, the few years we spent together, I've come to like you. A lot. And it scares me, thinking this way, but I want you to feel the same.' As Shion came to the last sentence of that note, he could just barely see the added confession tagged at the bottom. He whispered it to himself, very close to tears at this point. 

"'I love you'". Shion read, and he felt a cold streak fall down his cheek as he stared at the paper in his hands. He sniffled a little, smiled, and took one last look at the letter, before putting it back in it's envelope. He stood up, no longer caring about the rest of the contents of the box that still lay in the middle of the room, picked both the teddy bear and the envelope up, and placed it on the writing desk. At this point he was still crying slightly, but Shion wiped away his tears and pulled out a small box from one of the drawers. It was black, and fit in his palm almost perfectly. He's had it for a while now, but hasn't the the confidence to do anything with it just yet. Finally deciding to finish what he started, he placed the box down next to the bear, and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. He was going to write a little note of his own, in response to the one he just found. As he poured his heart into the paper, he could hear the familiar sound of a key trying to get the door open. Shion quickly picked everything up off of the desk and ran to his room, throwing it onto his makeshift bed.

Shion ran back out, closing the door behind him, and sat down at the box once more, just as Nezumi was opening the door. Shion smiled up at him, as if he had been there all along, and not writing cheesy love notes.

"Welcome back, Nezumi~" Shion said cheerfully, his smile only growing bigger.

"I'm home. Anyway, help me carry some of the groceries in, there's a few more bags by the door." Nezumi replied, placing the bags he held in his hands down on the counter. He started a pot of water on the stove, hoping it would be close to boiling when the all bags were brought in. Shion got up, almost ran to the door, and picked up as many bags in each hand as he could, bringing it into the kitchen and setting it down. By the time all of the bags were inside, Shion's hands were slightly sore, and Nezumi had begun cutting up vegetables and putting them in the water, now at an almost boil.

"You've been hyper since I got back. What happened?" Nezumi asked as he sliced up a carrot.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just really happy, that's all." Shion replied, almost ready to tell him what he found, but cleared his mind. "I'll be writing in the room, if you need me for anything. I'll probably be done soon, though." Shion instead said, and got up to go to the door.

"What are you going to write? It's unusual for you to be the one writing; usually, it's me. And why don't you write out here? The desk is there for a reason, you know." Nezumi replied, noticing that Shion being curious about everything was rubbing off on him. He sighed, something he usually tried not to do, but found himself doing more often.

"A poem. I'm not sure what about, but suddenly I got the urge to write." Shion lied. He knew exactly what he wanted to write about, but he kept his mouth shut. "Also, I don't think I could concentrate on writing if I wrote it out here; you probably wouldn't stop trying to embrace me, or to read something with you." Part of what Shion said was true; Nezumi probably would distract him too much, and he would end up putting off writing the note. The main reason he didn't want Nezumi around though was because he couldn't risk Nezumi reading the note before it was done; that would ruin the surprise. 

"Okay, suit yourself. But don't take too long, the soup will be done in about fifteen minutes." Nezumi replied, and watched as Shion walked with a bounce in his step to the door of their bedroom. Shion closed the door behind him, and let out a sigh of his own; he somehow managed to keep Nezumi off his back, at least for now. He didn't think he would need too long to finish the note, since he already had half of it written down. As Shion kept writing, he found himself humming to the classic music, loud enough to hear from the room. He must have forgot to turn the radio off in his excitement. After a good ten minutes or so, Shion put the pen down and stretched, allowing himself to say the note was done. It took many revisions and corrections, but Shion had finished it, folded it up, and placed it in the very same envelope which contained Nezumi's note to him. Walking out of the room and shutting the door again behind him, Shion sat at the table and watched as Nezumi grabbed bowls from the cabinet and filled them with vegetable soup. 

"That didn't take long. I thought you would have taken a lot longer to write your little poem." Nezumi said with a smirk, hinting at the fact that Shion could be a rather slow airhead. 

"I don't take as long to write as you think, Nezumi!" Shion replied with a huff as his bowl was placed in front of him. Shion still smiled, despite Nezumi teasing him, and bean to eat some of the soup. "It's delicious, as always~" Shion said, immediately going back for another spoonful. 

"It's just the usual soup, but thanks. You going to let me read your poem?" Nezumi asked, staring at Shion as he slowly ate some of the soup in front of him. Shion didn't even have to think of an answer; but the problem was coming up with an answer that would please Nezumi. 

"Eventually, yes. But not right now. I'll probably let you read it later tonight." Shion replied, staring right back at Nezumi. He seemed somewhat satisfied, seeing as he just shrugged, apparently more interested in the food in front of him. They sat in silence for a while as they ate, the soup warming them up nicely in contrast to the crisp winter air. When Nezumi got up and brought both of their bowls to the sink to begin washing them, Shion's heart began racing. He took a deep breath, and he was sure Nezumi could hear his heart beat, but he only stood up and walked to the living room. Now is the time, right? Oh gosh, what if he says no! Shion thought to himself; he wasn't usually this negative about things, but he couldn't help it. He regained his composure and mustered up the courage to move on with his goal. 

 

"Nezumi, you're done with the dishes now, right?" Shion asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Turn towards the wall and close your eyes; I have a surprise for you." Shion was going to lose it, he was so nervous. Nezumi seemed curious, but he obeyed Shion's word, turning and shutting his eyes closed. 

"What is this all about, Shion?" Nezumi asked, obviously not being able to contain his curiosity. 

"You'll see, just give me a minute." Shion replied, and quickly ran into the other room to grab the note, teddy bear, and his courage. He took a much needed deep breath, and walked out to the kitchen, staring at Nezumi's back. He could remember where each scar was, Shion noted, trying to subconsciously distract himself from his goal at hand. He placed the aged teddy bear on the table, and the envelope in front of that. He held the small box in his hands, not wanting to give it to Nezumi until he read the note. "You can open your eyes now, Nezumi." Shion said nervously, and Nezumi's eyes fluttered open. He turned, looked at Shion's red face, and then at the table. 

"This is - I didn't think you still had this! I thought you would have gotten rid of this when I left! Shion, I -" Nezumi started, but Shion shook his head, and motioned to the envelope. His heart was beating too quickly, but he ignored it. His chest felt tight, but he refused to look away from Nezumi, who had opened the envelope and began reading the notes inside. Shion could tell that he was reading the note that he gave to him years ago, just from the smirk on his face. He must have been thinking that it was too cheesy, but Shion treasured the note. "Shion..." Nezumi was at a loss for words.

"There's another note in there. Read it, and tell me your answer." Shion replied, his face the same color as his eyes, more nervous than he should be about this. Nezumi nodded, and pulled the newer sheer of paper out, reading it aloud to both himself and Shion. 

'I felt the same way, when I saw you. I couldn't resist the urge to talk to you, to know what you were like. Those grey eyes, your long hair; they attracted me to you, and they still do now. I know you blame yourself for leaving me after we had gotten together for a couple years, but I forgive you. You left because you had a reason to, and I know it must have been important to you. While I do forgive you for that, I am glad that you're back with me once again. I know it's selfish of me to say this, but don't leave me again; my feelings for you only increased since we started living together, and now I don't think I would be able to live without you sharing the same room with me. It's stupid, but promise me. Nezumi, I love you, so...I have a question for you. If I were to ask you to marry me, what would you say?' Nezumi read that last sentence a lot slower than the others, processing the information in his mind, and his eyes grew big. 

"Shion...!" Nezumi gasped, shocked that Shion would be the first to propose. When he turned to face Shion, he saw his lover shyly holding out a small black box. It was in the palm of his hand, and he held it out to Nezumi, though his face was clearly red and couldn't bear to see Nezumi's reaction. What if he says no, what if he breaks it all off? Shion worried again, when he felt Nezumi picking up the box and opening it. Shion closed his eyes, and he could hear Nezumi's surprised gasp as he stared at the gorgeous ring surrounded by velvet. Nezumi smiled, put on the ring, and put the box quietly on the table. 

"Shion...How could I refuse you?" Nezumi asked tenderly as he grabbed Shion's hands, which were slightly shaking. Shion opened his eyes and stared at Nezumi, but when he finally moved to face him, Shion was pulled forward and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Shion held back a small squeal, and Nezumi only gave him a few seconds more to breathe, when he kissed him once more. Shion could feel his warm smile, his radiating kindness as he slowly pulled away. "Of course I'll marry you, stupid. What are you getting so worked up for?" Nezumi teased him, and as Shion was about to protest, Nezumi placed a finger on his lips to silence him. 

"It's okay, Shion." Nezumi gently reassured him, and planted a little kiss on Shion's palm. "So, how did you manage to find the bear and note? They're so old, I thought you would have surely forgot about it." Nezumi's curiosity took over once more, and he sat at the table, teddy bear in hand. 

"I found it in the box out there. I knew it was around here somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. When I read your note and saw the teddy bear and everything, it brought back a lot of good memories, so I just...wanted to finally reply to your note." Shion answered almost sheepishly, though he was smiling again now. His anxiety had lowered a great amount, and he was able to calm his mind after what just happened. He almost felt giddy, now, and found it hard to conceal how happy he was. 

"I see. Well, Shion...come here." Nezumi purred, a smile on his face that he would only show to his lover. Shion nodded, and got up to stand next to Nezumi, staring at him in confusion, when Nezumi grabbed his wrists. He turned Shion around, and pulled him onto his lap. Shion could feel Nezumi's arms wrap tightly around his waist, his chin resting on his white hair. "I love you, Shion. Don't forget that. And...one more thing." Nezumi whispered, just loud enough for Shion to hear. 

"I won't leave you again." Nezumi said, more to himself than to Shion, since he couldn't bear the years away from the airhead. It was too quiet, too lonely, and he was constantly wishing he was back with him; but he told himself that at the time, he needed to sort out his feelings, by himself. "Shion, the reason I left..." Nezumi started, but Shion turned in the other's lap, shook his head, and silenced Nezumi with a peck on the lips. 

"It's okay, Nezumi. You don't have to tell me. That was in the past; I've already forgiven you, so it's alright." Shion said with a kind smile, and Nezumi returned it. "I love you, Nezumi~" Shion purred, and Nezumi hugged him close.

"I know." Nezumi replied, and the two cuddled for a long while, enjoying each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the prompt, from tumblr user OTPPrompts.
> 
> -Imagine your OTP as childhood sweethearts. Person A writes a love letter to Person B and gives them a favorite stuffed animal. Both of them forget about this until they meet again later in life, and Person B rediscovers the note from Person A, showing it to them and finding the stuffed animal packed away with childhood memories. Bonus: Later Person B proposes by leaving the stuffed animal and the ring on the table with a response to the note from Person A.


End file.
